<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One step closer by TheArtificialDane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416019">One step closer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane'>TheArtificialDane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Brightest Timeline [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reunion airs, and Brooke and Vanjie watches.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Brightest Timeline [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One step closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Riley-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dog looked up, his big black eyes looking mighty innocent for someone that was laying directly on top of Brooke’s shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to move little man.” Brooke smiled, reaching her hand out. “I’m going to need those for the show tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woof!” Riley rolled onto his stomach, clearly expecting Brooke to pet him, which only made her chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Brooke pulled the shoes out from under Riley, a surprised whine leaving him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fuck you doing with my dog?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke looked over her shoulder, to where Vanjie was standing, her boyfriend putting in her earrings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke had been staying with Vanjie for the past week, filming both the final, the reunion and preparing everything for DragCon making it seem like eons had passed, every single day busier than the next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke had barely been home in Nashville, and she missed her cats, but it had been nice to have so much time with Vanjie, nice and only a little bit scary to have fallen into a routine that actually contained another human being too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie was very adamant that they had to do at least one activity together every day, and even Brooke’s anxiety couldn’t find faults with a request that simple. Least of all when it seemed like Vanjie considered activities going on a walk with Riley, shaving side by side in the morning, sharing an Uber if they were heading in the same direction, eating together if it made sense or even simply going to bed at the same time at night, which was Vanjie’s favorite without a doubt.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was domestic in a whole new way for them, but Brooke had yet to freak out about it, the incredibly lax demands somehow making her feel safe enough to fully enjoy the companionship and love Vanjie offered her, and Brooke was once again briefly hit by the feeling that she didn’t actually deserve Vanjie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You a bitch ass liar.” Vanjie smirked, her earring clipped in, her hand on her hip, and Brooke laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, maybe I am.” Brooke stood up, her shoes in hand. “But I didn’t do anything that he’d have to attend doggy therapy over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie snorted, sitting down on her bed, grabbing her phone to text Silky, and Brooke realised how happy she looked, excitement and nervousness radiating from her boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uber’s gonna be here any minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke nodded, getting up herself and correcting her caftan. “Great.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silky, Vanjie and Brooke had all been hired for the Mickey’s viewing party of the reunion, Nina coming along as well if his texts to Brooke could be believed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Morgan's work, and Brooke was so grateful for how well the other queen knew Vanjie, and how much he had taken her under his wing, Vanjie usually refusing to go to any kind of viewing party if the episode was the slightest bit upsetting to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie threw her phone down immediately, Brooke chuckling to herself since the episode had already aired in New York, the word spreading like wildfire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re fidgeting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke smiled. She walked between Vanjie’s leg, crouching down, her hands touching her knees, which made the bouncing stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke could see Vanjie’s breath catch in her throat at how close they were to each other, the fact that they couldn’t kiss with makeup on, that they could barely touch each other when they still had a booking a sure fire way to tease Vanjie out of her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HELLO!?” They both jumped, Silky’s voice hollering through the apartment. “What y’all waiting for?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god-” Brooke held her chest, her heart hammering away. “I hate that Silky has the key to your place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What we drinking tonight?” Vanjie smiled brightly to the bartender Felix, the absolute bear of a man in a white t-shirt as much of a fixture to Mickey’s as Morgan, Mairah and Ongina was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.” Felix handed Vanjie a can of red bull with a straw in it, and Vanjie’s jaw dropped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This ain’t no drink!” The club was almost filled, more people coming to see the reunion than Vanjie could have ever imagined. “I want vodka!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mariah said redbull only until after the show.” Felix smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Vanjie took a sip of the energy drink. “Can I get one for Brock too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing.” Felix reached under the bardesk, and while Vanjie knew Brooke didn’t like red bull, it was better than nothing. Felix however, didn’t come back with an energy drink, he came back with a bottle of craft beer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fuck is that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think she’ll like it?” Felix smiled. “We had an awesome conversation about microbrewery the last time you performed here-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie remembered it vividly, Brooke somehow always making friends everywhere they went and the last time they had been at Mickey’s she had found her in the bar, her and Felix talking like old friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“- so I figured I’d find something special for-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s alcohol!” Vanjie pointed at the bottle. “That ain’t fair!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mariah only talked about you sweetheart, and I’m only following orders” Felix smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie was just about to explode, when Felix continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She said alcohol makes you cry, and your makeup is too pretty tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well joke on her then.” Vanjie took both of their drinks. “Cause I’ma cry no matter what.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So, the world has been dying to know. Are you two still a couple?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes. We are.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke hadn’t expected the intense rush of relief that washed over her, as she watched herself say the words on the TV screen. She was clutching Vanjie’s hand, the two of them sitting in the audience, watching it together with everyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was officially over.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>They were free.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>On screen, they continued talking, Vanjie yelling for people to suck it, but in real life, Brooke heard a sob, and as she looked over, she saw Vanjie cry, her boyfriend's other hand in front of her mouth as big fat tears rolled from her eyes, her shoulders shaking with tremors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie was a complete wreck, and Brooke acted instantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit Papi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke got out of her seat, not even caring that she was blocking the screen, but she figured the audience didn’t care either. She hugged Vanjie, pulling her boyfriend against her, allowing Vanjie to hide her face in her clothes, gently rocking her side to side, her hand running up and down Vanjie’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silky was saying something on the other side of the stage, talking over the Brooke and Vanjie on screen who was defending themselves against the allegations that their relationship was fake, but right here, right now, there weren’t any doubt from anyone who was present. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanjie was really trying to pay attention as Kahanna was speaking on screen, but Vanjie had barely even listened during the reunion, and she was for sure not listening now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke had comforted her as she cried, as she had allowed herself to drown in the relief that it was actually over, that they had survived their contracts. That they were still together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Brooke had sat down again, she had tugged on Vanjie’s sleeve, Vanjie at first not getting her hint at all, but then, she had put two and two together, Brooke offering up her lap for Vanjie to sit on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was something that did in private all the time, Brooke so big she could easily carry Vanjie’s weight, and Vanjie loved the attention, the care, the love, she always felt when she got to snuggle up close to her man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke was playing with the edge of her boot, Vanjie not even sure she was aware she was doing it, but it felt amazing to be allowed, to know that it was okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Watching Vanjie entertain was one of Brooke’s favorite things in life, Mariah for some reason coming by with a vodka as soon as the commercial break happened. Silky and Vanjie were shooting the shit with the crowd, while Brooke was still sitting in her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If y’all!” Vanjie yelled into the microphone. “Think that shit with the wigs sucks ass when you watching at home.” Vanie walked over to where Brooke was sitting, her back against her, “imaging being right in the middle of that bullshit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke snorted, the audience laughing loudly, and she reached out, padding Vanjie’s butt, the feeling that she could absolutely amazing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanjie yawned as the Uber pulled out from the club. Brooke and Vanjie had made their exit soon after the episode had finished, Morgan giving them the thumbs up to leave since Silky was living for the crowd, everyone hollering and yelling for her to perform and have fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie looked up from where she was leaning on Brooke’s shoulder, her man sitting with her phone in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have over 400 Twitter mentions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie snorted. “You got some loyal ass fans.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does yours look like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you think I paid that an ounce of attention, you a real bad boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie had no idea what her phone looked like, and she didn’t actually care. She had showed it into her boot at the start of the night, but she hadn’t looked at it once, and she wasn’t going to start now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I go live? Take questions?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke looked down at Vanjie, her lip between her teeth, and Vanjie could see the anxiety start to collect in her boyfriends brow, could see unease settle over Brooke, the worry if she was doing enough already coming to hunt her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah-” Vanjie smiled. “Tonight. Tonight, that’s for us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shower?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shower.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie’s shower was truly too small for two adult men, but they made it work, the scent of soap and the warm fog all around them as Brooke had turned the water all the way up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke loved washing Vanessa off of his boyfriend’s face, loved rubbing foundation away, all traces of their queen selves disappearing down the drain, until all that was left was Brock and Jose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two men, who loved each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Brooke smiled, gently cupping Vanjie’s cheek with his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always saying that.” Vanjie turned his head slightly, kissing Brooke’s palm, and Brooke felt his breath catch in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.” Brooke chuckled, “but I’m enjoying the moment.” Brooke gently ran his thumb over Vanjie’s cheek. “-of finally being allowed to say hi to my boyfriend. ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke had expected a snappy comeback, of Vanjie saying something, anything, but instead, all he got was another kiss pressed into his palm, Vanjie’s eyes threatening to once again spill over with tears, and Brooke grabbed him, pressing Vanjie against the wall, kissing it all away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>@Bhytes1</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all we’ve been through, I know we can make anything happen 🧡  More than proud to finally be able to publically call @Vanessavanjie my boyfriend. Happy one year anniversary Papi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Photo of Brooke and Vanjie in full drag from the club, Vanjie standing behind Brooke, her arms around Brooke, both of them smiling brightly.]</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>